


феникс

by my_deep_ocean



Series: poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: нестандартная поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: сборник стихов и не только [2]за 2018-2020 года.
Series: poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032363





	1. о детстве, потери себя

в детстве ты не ждал,  
в детстве ты дышал  
полной грудью с полным счастьем  
и без грусти в глазах.

в детстве ты был мал,  
в детстве ты бы пал,  
только узнав, что потеряешь себя  
сегодняшнего навсегда.

в детстве ты не думал,  
что завтра можешь умереть.  
в детстве же ты думал,  
как бы все успеть.

как бы успеть рассмотреть паутинку,  
как бы успеть научиться читать,  
как бы успеть нарисовать картинку  
и не забыть поиграть в ту-ки-та.

но.

все забылось.  
ты исчез.  
и потерялся в глубине.  
и утонул в пучине,  
глубокой и холодной,  
гниющей и запершей  
нежного,  
любимого тебя.

ключ давно потерян,  
а замок заржавел.  
и новый я,  
новые они —  
забыли, что в этом мире был  
самый лучший  
и прекрасный

ты.

март, 18


	2. о любви, которую я помню к вам

если б мне сказали когда то давно  
что буду любить  
что буду грезить  
что буду мечтать и буду надеяться  
о вашем счастье и вашем здоровье  
о телесном покое и покое душевном  
что буду лелеять о вашей улыбке  
счастья и радости полной  
и буду надеяться на светлое будущее  
вашей семьи и вас самого  
что буду верить вам всепоглощающе  
что вас буду любить беспричинно  
и буду рыдать вместе с вами  
в трудный период жизни общей нашей

я бы рассмеялась  
я бы расплакалась  
и не верила бы вам  
ни за что  
никогда  
в этой жизни

но это случилось  
и я  
вас люблю  
страстно  
ужасно  
неодолимо  
неотвратимо  
отчаянно  
и так сильно  
что я теряюсь  
и тону  
в этом чувстве  
направленном только  
на вас  
одного

январь, 19


	3. воспаленный мозг

вы знаете, я вас люблю.  
ужасно сильно к своему стыду...  
к тому же безответно.  
мои слова смешными вам покажутся,  
но радость в моем сердце разольется,  
услышав только я  
ваш смех,  
и полюблю ещё сильней,  
и улыбнусь я с вами,  
лишь пожелав, чтоб счастье ваше  
было с вами навсегда!

210718


	4. мольба

в темноте ночной оголяя нервы  
встаёшь коленями на грязный пол  
сцепляешь ладони в замок  
и смотришь в окно  
где тускло луна  
смотрит на тебя  
а ты  
одинокой фигуркой  
на коленях стоящей жалко  
произносишь губами слова  
кто не прочтёт никто  
и надежда в твоей  
почти мёртвой душе  
трепыхается израненной птицей  
в предсмертной агонии  
и в глазах можно только увидеть  
отсутсвие жизни  
как таковой

мертв  
вот твой приговор

март, 20


	5. не сердись

я никогда не спрашиваю,  
любишь ли ты меня.  
ведь знаю я, как сильно  
и, будто сумасшедше, ты  
меня обожаешь.

но вот мне интересно,  
как все произойдёт,  
когда я оступлюсь.  
когда я упаду в глазах  
твоих.  
смогу ли я все ещё  
занимать все сердце твоё?  
смогу ли я быть  
частью тебя?  
и сметь надеяться,  
что ты будешь вспоминать  
лишь хорошее обо мне.

даже после того, как совершу  
самый ужасный поступок  
в твоих глазах.

пожалуйста, скажи,  
не молчи.  
мне так интересно.  
ведь как бы то ни было,  
ты мой самый  
любимый,  
единственный  
и самый  
близкий,  
милый человек.

210420


	6. монолог

если мне когда нибудь удасться  
встретиться с богом,  
я не буду ничего у него спрашивать,  
я не буду ни в чем обвинять.

я лишь только взгляну в глаза ему.  
прошепчу:  
«не покидай тех, кто верит в тебя.  
дари удачу тем, кому она действительно нужна.  
забери её всю у меня  
и отдай нуждающимся!

не дари ее тем, кто ее не ценит.  
и дари любовь тем, кто в тебя искреннне верит.  
пожалуйста,  
мне не нужно было твоё благословление.  
я не верила в тебя,  
так зачем же ты в меня верил!..  
пожалуйста,  
будь ласковее к своим верующим!  
пожалуйста,  
взгляни на них  
и не отрывай от них своего взора.  
ведь ты существуешь только  
благодаря ним»

я взгляну на него в последний раз.  
вздохну.  
и он поймёт, что вздох мой  
был последний.  
и возможно  
он не послушается меня  
и вновь подарит мне жизнь,  
и вновь подарит мне удачу,  
которая вновь не будет мне нужна.

020520


	7. яд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> не читать много манхв

в кристальном дворце  
я выберу смерть,  
наполню кубок ядом,  
коснусь конца губами...  
и сделаю вид, что глотаю,  
и сделаю вид, что я падаю,  
и сделаю вид, что я умираю.  
и буду наслаждаться агонией,  
болью на твоём лице.  
улыбнусь мучительно,  
прошепчу волнительно:  
«я любила тебя всегда».  
и картинно закатаю глаза,  
буду слышать твой всхлип,  
раскатаю по небу смех  
и осознаю, что я неожиданно для самой себя:

действительно умерла.

и не смогу рассмеяться,  
не смогу обнять,  
и не смогу увидеть твой взгляд,  
наполненный мукой и любовью,  
в последний раз.


	8. -

я скучаю по тебе

мой милый друг

улыбнись мне вновь

своею яркою улыбкой

я хотела бы вновь взглянуть на тебя

но теперь

так тошно смотреть на кривое твоё лицо

во что ты себя превратил?

мой милый друг

вернись и улыбнись мне

горько и тошно мне смотреть на тебя

такого разбитого

покрытого трещинами

на тебя я подую

и ты развеешься пылью стеклянной

и больше не смогу увидеть тебя

коснуться тебя по ту сторону зеркала

мой милый друг

возвращайся скорее

трудно жить с таким тобой

трудно жить

и скоро я больше не смогу

и вовсе жить с таким

тобою

120720


	9. Chapter 9

этот свет не предназначался мне

я под ним плавлюсь

как свеча от огня

не нужна мне твоя ослепляющая любовь

ко мне

я горю от него как полено от костра

остается от твоей любви лишь горелая плоть

ни коснуться ни вылечить

и останется от меня

лишь черный скелет

на который даже мухи не сядут

покормиться мною сполна

полюби ты кого-нибудь

благодарнее и теплее

чем я

жизнь была бы проще для меня

жизнь была бы проще для тебя

ведь тебе бы не пришлось

мой труп закапывать

в землю со слезами и болью

впившейся тупым ножом

по рукоять

а затем самому умирать и гнить следом

за мною


End file.
